jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nionly
Maris Brood Schau dir mal dieses Bild an. Wie du siehst ist das rote nur geschminkt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:57, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich denke sie meint nicht den Liedschatten, sondern die Farbe der Iris. Allerdings gehört dies nicht da rein, weil Sith und dunkle Jedi stets rote Augen haben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:18, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe in dem Roman zu The Force unleashed gelesn, das sie nach dem übertritt zur dunklen Seite rote Augen hatte. Hier ist das Zitat:"Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dieser Frau und derjenigen, die er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, lag in ihren dunkelroten Augen." (S.226) Der Roman stimmt also nicht ganz mit den spielen überein, aber danke für die Information! Nionly 21:23, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Namensgebung Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn mir hier ein paar Leute schreiben, die auch nach Star-Wars benannt worden.Nionly 18:14, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich kenne jemanden der heißt Anakin! Gruß Joni 17:05, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ne du lügst! Das gibts nich, ein Wunder, coole Seite übriegens, ich mag deinen Header.Nionly 17:07, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke für's Lob; übrigens kannst bei mir anrufen, ist ein Bruder eines Freunds meines kleinen Bruder! Gruß Joni 18:05, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Nionly, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Vielen Dank. 19:48, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Danke für die Erinnerung.Nionly 19:50, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Bitte dran denken. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Chat Ok dann treffen wir uns im Chat .jetzt? Wenn ich nicht komme dann kann es sein das ich nicht in den Chat komme ::Ja. Füg bitte die vier Tilden ein. dann weiss ich wer du bist.Nionly 16:38, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Noch einen Tipp: geh einmal auf meine benutzerseite. du siehst diesen kasten. soll ich dir so einen einfügen, und du füllst ihn aus?Nionly 16:39, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Jetzt nur noch hinter den = Zeichen die infos einfügen und fertig. welche farbe soll der Kasten haben?Nionly 16:45, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich komme nicht immer in Chat weiß nich wiesoYoda Alpha 16:40, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ja es wahre sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr nett wenn du mir das machen würdestYoda Alpha 16:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bin dabei!Nionly 16:42, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Chat geht bei mir auch nicht, naja egal.Nionly 16:47, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Jetzt nur noch hinter den = Zeichen die infos einfügen und fertig. welche farbe soll der Kasten haben?Nionly 16:45, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nioly auf deiner Seit stand das du aus Niedersachsen kommst ich nähmlich auch in Hannover/Kleefeld und du?Yoda Alpha 16:48, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) DER Kasten soll grün werden Danke.Yoda Alpha 16:49, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Göttingen. siehe kasten.Nionly 16:50, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich war so frei schon mal ein paar infos einzufügen.Nionly 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Dank Danke danke danke für den Kasten :::Schon gut. wir sind ja zum helfen da. ich hoffe das grün gefällt dir. ist nicht gerade das schönste.Aber das ALLES hättest du mit ein paar mausklicken selber machen können. einfach unter Vorlagen schauen:-)Nionly 16:55, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Na also, geht doch!Nionly 17:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Lest euch mal beide JP:WJNI durch, besonders Punkt 5 und die Konsequenzen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:55, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly ich wollte fragen ob du jetzt in Chat kannst.Möge die Macht mit dir seinYoda Alpha 18:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly ich muss jetzt Schluss machen du kannst mir ja ne Nachricht schreiben wann du morgen in Jedipedia bist und wann im Chat. Tschüs Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 18:24, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ok Pandora. ich habe verstanden.Nionly 10:00, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist jetzt das letzte was ich hier an dich schreibe, Yoda Alpha (siehe oben). Der Chat geht nicht, bin da, hast du ICQ?Nionly 10:01, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Also bei dir geht nicht der Caht bei mir schonYoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:05, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) NEIN HABE ICH NICHTYoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:10, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) und noch mal danke schon das du mir bei der Seite geholfen hast.Yoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:10, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kannst du mir sagen wie mann die Babel erweitert ich hab Shaak Ti gefragt aber da bin ich bei der erklärung nicht duchgestigen kannst du mir noch mal erklären wie das gehtYoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:13, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, aber noch eine Frage: wie finde ich dich im CHAT?Nionly 10:15, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Im Chat bin ich YodaYoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:17, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::WO steht das?Nionly 10:18, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kommst du jetzt in den Chat?Ich bin da. Yoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:20, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja.für dein Babel: Vorlage:Babel_field Nionly 10:22, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly ich wollte fragen wann du im Chaet bistYoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 18:44, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt.Nionly 20:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ihr beide sollte wirklich lesen worauf Pandora euch oben hingewiesen hat.--Kal 's Holonetz 20:35, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly ich wollte fragen ob du in Chat kommen kannst Yoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 10:07, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Yoda, jetzt lies doch wirklich mal bitte die Richtlinien. Ich werde dir hier nicht mehr antworten, wenn ich im Chat bin, bin ich es eben.Leia 10:20, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Na klar helfe ich.Leia 19:57, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi hi Nionly mein Freund Yoda Alpha hat gesagt das du im bei seiner Seite geholfen hast es wäre es sehr sehr nett wenn du mir auch helfen würdest.Robin Vader 19:27, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Na klar helfe ich, komm doch in den Chat, dann weiss ich was ich machen soll, ich überflieg deine Seite nur schnell. Leia 19:58, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Hi Nionly ich habe meinen Freund gesagt du ihm helfen kannst du die Beschreibung machen.Denn Rest mache ich für Robin Vader.Er ist mein Freund ich habe ihm die Seite gemacht.Darum weiß ich das auch.Yoda Alpha 08:52, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich habe erst jetzt gehsen das du das gemacht hast danke von Robin Vader.Yoda Alpha 08:55, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Zum helfen sind wir ja hier.Nionly 09:57, 8. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke schön Danke Nionly das du und Yoda Alpha mir bei meiner Benutzerseite so geholfen hast.Wer weiß wie sie ohne euch ausgehsehn hatte .Noch einmal danke schön.Ich hoffe ich kann euch auch igrgend wie helfen.Sag einfach bescheit wenn du hilfe brauchst. Robin Vader 10:18, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Buch Deine ausgedachten Sachen sind wirklich gut (und das soll was heißen wenn ich das sage)! Jedoch könntest du diese Vorlage benutzen! Gruß Joni 17:14, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab die schon bei dir gesehen, wird SOFORT erledigt Chef!Nionly 17:25, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Erledigt.Danke für den Tipp.Nionly 17:29, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Warum Chef? Gruß Joni 18:01, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Kleiner Insider von meinem Kumpel und mir, hatte vergessen, das ihr das nicht wisst. Tut mich Leid!Nionly 18:02, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nicht schlimm! Gruß Joni 18:06, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Im 2. Kapitel, 5. "Abschnitt" (also links,eingebunden,links,eingebunden, links), 7. Zeile, 5. Wort steht "Cutt"?! Gruß Joni 07:05, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Cutt=Schnitt, wird beim Filmdreh verwndet wenn die Szene zu Ende ist.Nionly 14:23, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ach so (gesprochen: Katt oder?)! Gruß Joni 17:08, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ja genau.Nionly 17:09, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich finde die FanFiction richtig gut. Von meiner Seite kann man daran nichts verbessern, es ist so schon perfekt, genau mein Geschmack. Wenn du es wirklich veröffentlichen willst, musst du mir unbedingt sofort den Verlag und die ISBN-Nummer geben, damit ich es mir kaufen kann. Gruß Darth Mytoo 07:58, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Danke. Wie gesagt ich sitze gerade am nächsten Kapitel.Nionly 21:14, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist gut, ich hab jetzt auch eine Geschichte, noch nicht sehr weit, aber du könntest sie ja mal lesen und mir sagen was ich besser machen könnte.Darth Mytoo 14.59, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Also im Grunde ist deine Geschichte wirklich gut, aber, die Story geht zu schnell. Man kommt nicht wirklich mit. Als ob du beim schreiben einen Gedankensprung hast, den der Leser nicht versteht. Du würdest doch auch kein Buch lesen, dass innerhalb einer Seite 15 Jahre enthält, oder? Wenn du das alles noch etwas detaillierter fasst, könnte daraus eine wirklich gute Geschichte werden. z.B. wenn du genauer fassen würdest was und vor allem wie du alle deine Fähigkeiten erlernst, das würde dem Lesefluss unheimlich zugute kommen. Viel Spass bei deiner weiteren Arbeit und wenn Irgendetwas unklar ist einfach fragen.In diesem Sinne: Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Nionly 18:00, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Noch was: änder doch mal deine Fan-Fiction Warnung. Im ersten steht der Text nicht komplett im Kasten. Und die vielen Absätze zwischen den Kapiteln sind auch nicht nötig. Noch etwas: ich verstehe dieses gestufte lernen nicht ganz, ich glaube wenn man in einer Sith- oder Jediausbildung ist lernt man das alles auf einmal und nicht gesuft, das ergibt sich einfach(das ist nicht gegen deine Fan-Fiction gerichtet).Nionly 20:04, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke für die Tipps, meine Fan Fiction Warnung müsste jetzt komplett im Kasten sein, du hast recht, ich würde kein Buch lesen, welches 15 Jahre auf einer Seite enthält. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Darth Mytoo 16:20, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::So jetzt noch mal was. Die überarbeitete Version mit neuem Kapitel ist raus, ich hoffe es ist besser. Und die Seite umfasste keine 15 sondern 9 Jahre, aber auch scheißegal. Nochmal was zum lernen in Stufen, man kann glaub ich auch der Reihe nach ausbilden und wenn nicht, dann hat es ihn diesem Fall eben nichts mit dem offieziellen Kanon zu tun.Darth Mytoo 18:06, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frohe Ostern Yoda Alpha und ich wünschen dir ein frohes Ostern.Und natürlich auch allen anderen Jedipedianer!Robin Vader 16:01, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wünsch ich dir/euch auch! Gruß Joni 16:07, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Euch auch!Nionly 20:12, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Begrüßung Hallo Nionly, ich habe gerade in den letzten Änderungen gesehen, dass du bei der Begrüßung von einem neuen Benutzer noch den Text selbst geschrieben hast. Du brauchst jedoch nur einzufügen und alles erledigt sich von selbst. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:56, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Achso, ich ich hab eigentlich den Text von meiner Seite kopiert und eingefügt, aber so geht es auch, danke.Nionly 21:58, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja so habe ich das auch früher gemacht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:00, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Aber so ist es praktischer. Ich suche gerade alle ohne Begrüßung raus und schick ihnen eine.Nionly 22:01, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das würde ich nicht machen... mache melden sich hier an und kehren nie wieder zurück. Ich habe mich auch über einhalbes Jahr hier nicht blicken lassen, doch ich bin wieder da. Doch das ist eine Ausnahme. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:05, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Na dann muss ich mir ja keine Arbeit machen.Nionly 22:06, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wie hast du die überhaupt gefunden? Über das Benutzerverzeichnes? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:08, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Also ich hab eine Seite wo alle neuen stehen, dann habe ich die gesucht und wenn sie noch keine Begrüßung hatten, habe eine eingefügt.Nionly 22:11, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Von vorne. Die seite: http://www.jedipedia.de/sql_user_registration.php, aber ich glaube, die meintest du.Nionly 22:12, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ne ich meine die hier. Aber wie bist du auf die hier gekommen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:20, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Die hab ich mal geschickt bekommen, als ich gefragt habe, woher man weiss, wer neu hier ist. Von Andro.Nionly 22:23, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Andro#Danke.21, hier hab ich nachgefragt.Nionly 22:25, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ach so... aber wenn das ganz neue Benutzer sind dann kannst du die natürlich begrüßen. ;-) Wenn du willst. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:26, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Aber wie gesagt, begrüsst wird nur, wer auch edits hat. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:28, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ähm, was sind Edits und wie weiss ich wieviele ich habe?Nionly 22:29, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Und das sied man am besten in den Letzte Änderungen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:30, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Aha, danke.Nionly 22:31, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Edits sind Bearbeitungen. Und Hier siehst du wie viele jeder Benutzter hat. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:33, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nochmals Danke.Nionly 22:34, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Ursache. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:35, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich ist es einfacher, dafür links unten bei den Werkzeugen auf die "Benutzerbeiträge" des jeweiligen Benutzers zu gehen zu gehen. Da ist jeder edit verzeichnet, den man gemacht hat. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:36, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Alles schön und gut, aber ich finde das nicht...Nionly 22:38, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Unter dem Suchfeld bei den Werkzeugen, das dritte von oben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:39, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke.Nionly 22:40, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gibts da auch einen Zähler, oder muss ich die selbst zählen?Nionly 22:47, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) hier kannst du deinen Namen suchen und daneben steht deine Edit-Zahl. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:50, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Wenn du wissen willst, wie viele Edits du selbst hast, kannst du auch eine bestimmte Vorlage auf deiner Benutzerseite anwenden, Nionly, das wäre dann in deinem Fall: Nionly. Für Artikel gibts auch eine eigene: Benutzername. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das für Artikel oder Seiten an sich zählt... Naja, es gibt noch weitere, die sind aber nebensächlich. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:51, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Danke.(das wird schon zu meinem Lieblingswort...)Nionly 22:51, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Fragen kostet nichts Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:52, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Und das ändert sich auch automatisch?Nionly 22:55, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja tut es. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:57, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::(und schon wieder...)DankeNionly 22:58, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ma'am Starstone Die liebe Olee stammt übrigens nicht aus den Hörspielen, sondern aus dem Buch Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader. Ja, das ist eine völlig sinnlose Information, da du letzteres vermutlich nicht hast, aber - wen störts :P Für Olee hab ich irgendwie einen Schutzinstinkt entwickelt Bild:--).gif Oh, übrigens, warum sind in deiner Geschichte einige Wörter mit - getrennt? (z.b. oh-ne, hin-ter) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:55, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also, erstmal hast du recht, aber ich habe nur die Hörbücher gehört und wusste nicht das es dazu ein Buch gibt. Aber danke für die Info, werde ich mir demnächst holen. Zum zweiten habe ich meine geschicht in Word mit automatischer silbentrennung geschrieben, und da hier anders Formatiert wird, kann es sein das die Bindestriche übernommen wurden.Nionly 20:58, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum gibt es eigentlich von Roan Shryne ein Bild und von Olee und Bol Chatak keins?Nionly 21:44, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du auf Roans Bild klickst, siehst du, dass das von einer anderen Quelle kommt, in der Bol und Olee nicht vorkommen. Übrigens: Das Buch ist wirklich empfehlenswert, nur weiß ich nicht, ob das viel bringt, wenn du das Hörspiel hast. Das ist nämlich die gleiche Handlung. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:57, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich lese alles was mir in die Finger kommt, und tue alles um diese Bücher auch zu behalten.Nionly 21:59, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Naja, ich bin da recht wählerisch :) Qualität kommt vor Quantität Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:15, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::So wie manche Kekse wollen, will ich Bücher...ich muss am Tag '''mindestens' eine stunde lesen und da mir meine eigenen Bücher auf den geist gehen, weil ich sie schon auswendig kann, muss cih alles lesen was ich in die Finger bekomme.Ähmm...siehe meine benutzer-Seite.Nionly 22:19, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ja gut, eine Stunde ist für mich auch nichts... Aber trotzdem lese ich nicht alles, was ich in die Finger krieg. Okay, ich hab ja auch noch jede Menge Bücher da =) Öhm, noch eine Frage: Wieso steht auf deiner Benutzerseite auch, dass du fast perfekt Englisch sprichst und gleichzeitig nur mäßiges Deutsch? Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:26, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Also, ich war für ca. 6 wochen in einem ziemlich kleinem Ort an der polnisch-tschechischen Grenze und seit dem, versteht mich keiner mehr, weil ich diese Aussprache angenommen habe. Und Englisch ist fast meine Muttersprache ich habe mit Vier angefangen englisch zu lernen.Nionly 17:29, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ach du liebe Güte, da kann man ja eifersüchtig werden :D Ich kann es mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass man nach 6 Wochen Urlaub oder was auch immer nicht mehr richtig Deutsch sprechen kann, das klingt sehr abenteuerlich^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:34, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Abenteuerlich war nur das Essen. Also, DAS ist abenteuerlich: im Blumenkohl sind maden, das Gemüse ist Schwarz vor Pfeffe, im Trinkwasser ist Chlor, den Rest erspar ich dir. Achso noch zu erwähnen wäre das ich dort auf Kur war.Brrr. Nicht zu empfehlen.Nionly 17:37, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh ja, das nächste Mal lass ich das Nachfragen sofort :P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:22, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wer fragt bekommt antworten, auch wenn sie nicht sehr schön sind.Nionly 21:02, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich habe eine Idee Hi Nionly ich habe mich bei den Infoboxvorlagen ein wenig umgeschaun da fand ich die Vorlage Kampfgruppe das kannst du dir mal angucken vieleicht könnte wir das als unser Team Bild nehm ich weiß nicht ob das gut ist guck dir es dir erstmal an.Yoda Alpha 16:19, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Schick mir mal den Link.Nionly 17:52, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hat sich erledigt. Das ist eine gute Idee, du bist dann der Kommandant.Nionly 17:55, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Schau mal hier ob das so deinen Gedanken entspricht.Nionly 18:00, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Wie soll die Gruppe heissen und welche zugehörigkeit haben wir?Nionly 18:10, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Also ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir uns nennen sollen vieleicht Star Wars oder Jedi Gemeine oder Jedi Tropper die fantastischen 8 Hilfmannschaft kannst dir ja igredend was aus suchen ich habe keine bessern vorschläge ich kann aber mal die anderen fragen :OK, ich nehme erstmal Hilfsmannschaft, geht dein JP Chat auch nicht?Nionly 18:35, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ja bei mir gehts auch nichtYoda Alpha 18:38, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Oder soll ich mal Urai fragen und ach ja hast du eigentlich eine Email Adresse? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Spezial:Beiträge/ (Diskussion) Yoda Alpha) Genau, frag Urai. ja: www. Juno.Eclipse@web.de, schau dir das hier nochmal an. Welche Farbe soll die Box haben?Nionly 18:41, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich frag gleich mal Urai der Kasten soll bitte rot und ich schreib dir gleich mal eine Email ok? Yoda Alpha 19:26, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Yoda, du solltest Pandora echt mal ernst nehmen, dies ist nicht der Chat.Nionly 19:36, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vandalen Du, diese Vandalen sind, wie der Name schon sagt, Vandalismus-Bots... Bitte nicht begrüßen. Und sowieso brauchst du ältere Accounts nicht zu begrüßen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:45, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ups, danke. Weisst du eigentlich warum der IRC-Chat nicht funktioniert?Nionly 18:47, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Bei mir funktionierts... Und auch bei Java Benutzern'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:49, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh, ich probiers dann nochmal.Nionly 18:50, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich benutz den inoffizellen JP-IRC (war vorher da, also benutz ich den weiter :)), also kann ich dir da leider auch nicht helfen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:51, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Bei mir spinnt Irgendetwas, es geht nicht. Nur ERROR.Nionly 18:53, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Chat Nionly bei uns geht ja manch mal der Chat nicht.Pandora hat mir gesagt wie mann wieder reinkommt./server Rokscom.NL.EU.GameSurge.net.Schreib das einfach rein und du bist drin.Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 17:07, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Mhmm.Nionly 17:15, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Eine Frage Hi Nionly meine Freundin Aayla Secura 23 brauch deine oder die Hilfe unsers Hielfteams (Unser erster Einsatz) sie wollte fragen ob du ihr helfen kannst ich helf ihr auchYoda Alpha 15:07, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bin dabei, was braucht sie denn?Nionly 16:56, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly es wäre sehr nett wenn du mir die Beschreibung machen würdestAayla Secura 23 16:59, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Meinst du die Infobox,die mach ich dir und denk bitte ans verlinken.Nionly 17:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Nionly ich wollte fragen ob du mir die Infobox machen kannst.Ich bin jetzt auch in eurem Team.Darv Maul 08:56, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Schau hier rein. Du kannst es selber machen oder ich helfe dir. (Ich bin auch im Team) Boss 09:07, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Soll mann das alles abschreiben oder was?Darv Maul 09:11, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Nein,das musst du kopieren. (Ich kann es auch tun, wenn du auf deine Diskuseite schaust, was du machen musst, damit ich es einfügen kann): Boss 09:15, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Ich wollte fragen wie man was kopiert.Darv Maul 11:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin zwar nicht in eurem Team, aber ich kann dir trotzdem sagen wie du kopierst. Du musst den Text markieren (ich hoffe du weißt wie das geht), dann drückst du STRG+C oder gehst auf den markierten Text, drückst rechte Mautaste und klickst dann auf Kopieren. Dann gehst du auf die Seite auf der du den kopierten Text haben willst und drückst STRG+V oder wieder rechte Maustaste und auf Einfügen klocken. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Darth Mytoo 17:09, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Name Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht mein Benutzername. Meinst du damit mich oder den anderen (Es gibt noch einen oder mehr). Boss 20:46, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Vorlage:USERNAME Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:40, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich bin zwar etwas verwirrt, aber ich glaube ich meine euch beide.Nionly 17:12, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) schueler vz Hi Nionly ich weiß das gehört hier nicht hin aber ich soll von Yoda Alpha fragen ob du bei svz bst und wenn wie heißt du?Robin Vader 14:54, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Genau. Das gehört hier nicht hin. Und wenn es Yoda interissieren würde, könnte erselbst nachfragen. Zu solchen sachen antworte ich aber grundsätzlich nicht mehr.Nionly 12:02, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich entschuldige mich, für meine kurze Abwesenheit in der letzten woche. Mein Windows Hatte/hat ein Problem, was erstmal behoben werden muss. Also werde ich noch ein paar Tage nicht erreichbar sein. Nionly 12:09, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Nionly, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Nionly Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 23:25, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Da ich viel zu tun habe werde ich erstmal hier nichts meh machen und auch nicht allzu schnell reagieren werder auf Nachrichten, noch auf Mahnungen. Tut wonach euch der Sinn steht...ich bin erst einmal von der Bildfläche verschwunden.Nionly 15:21, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST)